1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mode of precisely mounting a tool, such as a cutting tool, in a fixed manner to a rotating spindle and to eliminate any eccentric runout between the spindle and the precisely mounted tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It will be understood that the disclosed mode of precisely mounting the rotating tool to a rotating spindle may be utilized in many areas of manufacture. However, the disclosed invention does, in fact, have particular utility in the field of "finger jointing," that is, an area of activity where relatively small segments of lumber are precisely milled to provide an interfitting joint, which, through the use of adhesives, may provide wood products of larger and useful dimensional lengths. A particular cutting tool designed especially for finger jointing is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,742, dated Mar. 1, 1977. In any event, persons skilled in the finger jointing art are aware that useful products can only be produced where the cutting head is precisely rotated in space so that joints of precise structure are created which will provide a uniform and precision interfit between subsequently joined pieces.
Conical mounting arrangements generally have been known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,477, dated Apr. 20, 1976, teaches a general mounting arrangement which comprises a pair of opposed cone surfaces on a first member of the arrangement in juxtaposition with opposed cone-shaped depression on a second segment of the arrangement which provide bearing and supporting surfaces. It is also generally known to provide conical surfaces on a rotating member and using those surfaces in a locking or non-locking mode to support a rotating element or tool. U.S. Pat. No. 819,824 dated May 8, 1906, teaches a driven axle 28 having a tapered or conical segment supporting a wheel and including a split ring 54 having an inner cone complimenting the taper and which performs a wedging action to tightly mount the wheel thereto.
Furthermore, it is state of the art practice in the finger jointing industry, to provide cutting heads having mounting bores with outwardly flaring tapered surfaces at the inner and outer extremities of the head. Annular collars in these arrangements, each having outwardly facing conical or tapered surfaces, are slideably mounted on a rotating spindle and complimentally engage the conical surfaces on the cutting heads at the inner and outer aspects of that head. The structure now being described is reminiscent of that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,477 referenced above. The structures are specifically known in the industry as removable self-centering collets.